In recent years, due to short-term heavy rains, the phenomenon of urban waterlogging has occurred from time to time. Especially in underground garages, a large number of vehicles have been flooded due to the inability to drain water in time. Similarly, huge property losses have been caused. The reason is that on one hand, the torrential rains in these years have become more and more fierce, and the estimation of the amount of water in the drainage design is insufficient; and on the other hand, there are technical difficulties, and it is difficult to take precautionary measures, for example, when sandbags are used previously to block the water flow and prevent it from flowing into the garage from the garage exit, the sandbags are difficult to transport.
Therefore, there is a need for a water retaining device that is convenient to mount and construct and easy to transport before mounting.